A Helping Hand
by Ross Geller
Summary: A dangerous unsub is taking young women and murdering them. Meanwhile, Reid helps JJ cope with her divorce from Will.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I've been doing a bunch of stories about Friends, but I'm also a big fan of Criminal Minds, so I thought I'd try writing an episode or two. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

JJ and Garcia were waiting for the rest of the team in the briefing room. "I still can't believe you and Will got a divorce." Garcia said to her.

"It just wasn't working out. We never saw each other, and you can't have a marriage like that." JJ explained.

"Well, I'm truly sorry things didn't work out between you two. Here comes the team." Garcia consoled her as the rest of the team walked in.

"What've we got?" Hotch asked.

"A series of kidnappings, all in Los Angeles, all of the victims found a week later with a single gunshot wound to the forehead." JJ answered.

"How many victims?" Reid asked.

"Three. All white females, mid-twenties, brown hair."

"Let's go to LA. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch said.

On the plane, Hotch told JJ and Reid to head to the police station, Morgan to head to the morgue, while he and Rossi went to the crime scene, where a body had just been found, upping the body count to four.

"Her name is Anna Collins. Jogger found her this morning." A patrolman briefed Hotch and Rossi.

"Thank you, Officer Hamilton." Hotch thanked him and went to look at the body.

"This guy's a pro, look at the wound. He removed the slug." Rossi said, pointing to the bullet hole in her forehead.

"No signs of sexual assault, but he removed all of her clothing." Hotch noted.

Back at the station, JJ and Reid were getting things set up. Noticing that JJ seemed a little distracted, Reid said "Thinking about Will?" JJ nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek. Reid hugged her and said to her "If you ever need anything, let me know. I'll always be there for you and Henry." He pointed to her stomach "And my other godchild too." He said with a smile.

"Will said that he will be there for the baby as much as he can." JJ told Spencer.

"But that won't be enough, will it?" Spencer asked her.

"No Spence, it won't. He can't be much of a father like that. This baby is going to need a father figure, and it won't be Will." JJ said as she began to cry again.

"The baby may not have its father, but their godfather will always be there." Reid said, reassuring her.

"Spencer, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you." She said to him, kissing him on the cheek.

Spencer was surprised at this, she was never like this with him. JJ saw the look on his face and apologized. "Spence, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry if I scared you."

Spencer put his hand on her shoulder. "JJ, it's ok. You're going through a rough time. You're pregnant, you're divorced, of course you're going to do things you wouldn't normally do." He told her, again reassuring her.

"We should... Uh probably get back to work." She said, pointing at the bulletin board.

"Yeah, right." Spencer said, pinning another image to the board.

Meanwhile, Morgan was talking to the coroner at the morgue. "The victims were all shot with the same gun. They were all shot at point blank range with a .45 caliber handgun." The coroner informed the agent.

"So you're saying that this guy executed them?" Morgan asked.

"Exactly. He probably had them kneel down and look at him in the eyes as he killed them." The coroner guessed.

"He's a classic narcissist. He's trying to show them that he is tough and cold blooded. That nothing can stop him." Morgan profiled.

"Wait a minute, there's blood and tissue in her mouth" The examiner told Morgan, pointing inside the mouth of Anna Collins.

"Do you think it belongs to our unsub?" Morgan asked.

"Either that or this guy is into some very weird stuff." Came the grim reply.

The next day, the DNA results came in. The DNA belonged to thirty-six year old Alan Simmons.

"History of abuse, violent behavior, sadistic nature. This could definitely be our guy." Garcia said.

The team quickly suited up and went to his house. "FBI!" Morgan shouted as he kicked in the door. Reid and JJ checked out the basement, while the rest of the team searched upstairs. As soon as Reid opened one of the doors, he was met with a shotgun blast to the chest. He was knocked unconscious as JJ looked on in horror. She instantly sprang into action, crouching low and firing three rounds into the room. She peeked inside to see that all three rounds hit him square in the chest, killing him. She immediately came to Reid's aide, yelling for a medic. "Spence? Spencer! Come on, stay with me!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheek.

"JJ." He said, quietly, opening his eyes.

"Spencer!" She said happily. "Thank God! I was really scared. Don't ever scare me like that again." She hugged him and he groaned in pain. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Come on, let's get you to the hospital." She gently helped him up and walked outside with him. The whole team was waiting, worried about their friend. The paramedic checked him out and said that he had cracked a rib, but he would be fine. "Can you give us a minute?" Reid asked the medic. The paramedic left and Spencer said "JJ, about earlier… With the kiss on the cheek…" JJ stopped him.

"I know what you're going to say. It was completely wrong of me and I shou-" Spencer kissed her softly. She grabbed him and kissed him again.


End file.
